


A Painted Smile

by EmberWrites



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberWrites/pseuds/EmberWrites
Summary: Right after the events of the arcade scene with Richie Tozier. Pretty much canon. Richie Tozier goes to the fair and runs into trouble  I’m writing this as I go but I promise good stuff :) and angst but necessary angst. I’ll probably make quite a few chapters
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, IT canon ships
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Why are clowns so scary? They’re just people in make-up. 

“Hey kid, relax won’t you?” A clown patted my shoulder and I flinched. 

“Come on Richie.” My mother Maggie pulled me along from being frozen in fear. “It’s alright it’s just a clown.” 

“Exactly! A clown! A fucking clown!” I squeaked much higher than intended. 

“Watch your language please! If your father was here-“

“Well he’s not here is he?” I was irritated at the stupid clown who’d come near me. He wasn’t It. But it still freaked me out and I hated showing I was scared. “I can just swear in a different language if you want.” I grinned. 

I walked past my mother into the crowds of people. 

“Hey Richie!” Eddie walked next to me looking extremely anxious. 

“I thought your mother said she wanted you to stay home?”

“She did. I snuck out. And now I’m nervous because I scratched my leg on a nail sneaking out my window and I think it might have been rusty-“

“Just like I’m gonna nail your mom!” I sniggered patting him on the back. 

“At least you’re not rusty at your jokes.” Eddie retorted checking his leg even though the scratch was very small. 

“I’ll be right back, I can’t believe it but I used up all my bandaids. I’m gonna go buy one.” Eddie sighed walking off.  
I looked for my mother but didn’t see her. 

“Richie can I talk to you for a second?” 

I felt my heart skip a beat when I turned to face Connor. I hadn’t seen him since his cousin Henry humiliated me at the arcade. 

“Seconds up. Game over.” I started walking away. 

“Eddie sent me to tell you to go to the bridge.” He shrugged. “He needed something from you or something. You know I’m sorry by the way-“

“I bet your mom was sorry when I left her this morning.” I laughed walking off. 

Eddie? At the bridge? My heart seemed to flutter dangerously. It was probably nothing. Just some random reason my mind couldn’t seem to focus on. But that was weird.  
Come on Richie just be the normal catholic son your mom wants you to be! Wait no, that’s boring.

“Eddie?” I called out. 

“Wait, you actually thought Eddie was waiting for you at the kissing bridge?” A voice laughed from nearby. “Show him Connor! You’re not like him.” 

“Sorry Rich,” Connor turned me around and punched me in the face. I recognized some of the kids from school. Some who had been there at the arcade. 

“Ass-“ I started to say before one of them punched me in the mouth. I felt the sting of pain and blood drip onto my chin and down my neck. 

“Richie?!” I heard Eddie’s voice in the distance.

“Go!” I yelled as loud as I could before one of them pushed my face into the ground. “Dammit go!” I yelled again as I felt each sharp pang of pain with each kick dealt to me while I tried to protect myself. My glasses cracked and shattered. Not that it mattered, my eyesight was getting blurred by warm blood running down my face. 

I wouldn’t yell for help. I wouldn’t give them that satisfaction. 

Then I got it as they left me to die. 

There as they walked away and I could swear through the blur Connor looked apologetic before leaving. 

Clowns were scary because they wore an expression that didn’t always represent how they felt.  
They wore a painted smile.


	2. Two Smiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is recovering in the hospital and coping with humor what’s new?

Rich...  
Richie!  
Trashmouth!

Familiar voices called out my name and my eyes began to focus on the blurry shapes in front of me. I went to move but everything just hurt. 

“Mrs. K?” I put on a serious expression. 

“Richie!” My mother’s voice shouted in disapproval when she saw the smirk on my face. 

Someone put new glasses on my face and my vision focused. I was in a hospital room. Laying on a bed. 

“I feel just dilly dilly everyone. Really. I mean I don’t actually…” I decided to lie, “I don’t remember what happened. Does someone want to fill me in?” 

“You got in a fight with Connor Bowers and some kids from school.” My mother looked at me with more disapproval than anything. “Richie how could you! I raised you better than this!” She sobbed into her hands. 

“Oh yeah I’m supposed to turn the other cheek huh? Well then I’ll turn it and tell them to kiss my ass!” I blurted before grimacing my whole body throbbing in pain. 

“No I get it. Your father would understand you, you think. Because he’s a man. Well you don’t know the first thing about him!” She was trembling now and Eddie who had been sniffling tears put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. “It would be so much easier if you had been a girl.” She said it just under her breath enough for me to hear before leaving the room momentarily. 

“You don’t remember anything?” Eddie asked nervously, scratching his arm. 

I shook my head. I didn’t want them to worry. “I remember your mom-“

“Beep, beep Richie.” Beverly smirked, ruffling my hair like an older sister would. 

“Why did they go after you?” Bill cut in seemingly deep in thought. 

“Why wouldn’t they? Just finishing off what Henry started right? Now that he’s arrested and shit.” I hadn’t told them about the arcade incident.  
They couldn’t know. 

The others shuffled out when the doctor told me I should have some peace and quiet since I seemed like a troubled kid given how I was reacting to everything. 

Once the door closed behind the doctor there was suddenly a book in my lap. I opened it cautiously, it was a pop up book. 

It started with two men going to the Derry fair. Their names and faces were scratched out. The Derry they were in was not one I recognized. It has the same foundation but it seemed… updated. 

It showed them walking away from the fair talking about moving away from Derry.   
I sure wanted that too. 

They walked near the bridge then they were attacked by a group of people who called them names and it seemed one of the two men had asthma.   
The two were together. 

I thrusted the book across the room. “Leave me the fuck alone!” 

The cardboard cutout with the blurred face popped out life-size, “Like Eddie left you alone? He didn’t even go get help at first. He just hid frozen in delicious fear.” It paused for a moment. “Just like you and your secret! Beep beep Richie!” 

“Fuck you! And whatever birthed you!” I yelled as the door opened, the doctor and my mother looked in. 

“Who are you yelling at?” She asked with worry, sitting down next to me.

“Your mom.” I beamed mischievously. 

“Richie Tozier! How dare you disrespect your grandmother!” 

I just smirked as the questions and judgment continued. What else was I supposed to do?


End file.
